Pink Carrots and the heimlich
by Deanaholic1
Summary: well Soda's cooking and Pony's choking on a pink carrot. who will help Pony breathe? guess you'll have 2 read and find out.rated t for swearing, ONESHOT!


So I'm having a major, MAJOR!!!!brain freeze or something, I can't think of anything right now, but I have come up with a short one shot for kicks..I hope you like it!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Soda, Darry and Pony sat around their table eating dinner. It was unusual for it to be just the three brothers considering it was usually crowded with one or all of their many friends. Darry sat eating, all the while going over bills, writing checks and much more. Soda sat with his eyes glue to his plate as he devourer its contents. Pony sat slouched down slowly eat the purple chicken, green gravy and pink carrots. Everyone was content in the silence. That was when it happened.

Soda was happy eating his 'stylish cooking' not bothering to really pay any attention to his surroundings. However when he heard a fork fall to the ground and hands slam the table did he look up. He looked up at Pony, how was sitting upright with a look of panic in his eyes. Soda glanced at Darry who was also looking at him. Neither knowing what was wrong.

Pony looked with panicked eyes to both his brothers, he was scared. Hell he couldn't breathe, he was choking for Christ's sake's. seeing that neither brother knew what was wrong he brought his hands to his throat, the signature sign of choking. Recognition flickered in both of his older brother's eyes. Soda jumped from his chair and was at Pony side before Darry.

Soda began to pound on his back, "Cough it up Pony, come on cough it up."

However his attempts were futile, so Darry took place and placed a few powerful thumps on his back in random areas. And once again nothing happened.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Darry thrust a hand threw his hair, "come on Pony."

Soda looked at Pony, and could see a tint of blue coming to his brother's lips. It was then he remember the class he had taken in school.

He turned to Darry, "Call 911, I took health, they teach you the Heimlich."

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Pony and made him stand. He winced at the red shade of his face from lack of oxygen as well as his tinting blue lips. Standing behind his baby brother, Soda placed his thumb on Pony's belly button, closed his fist and then covered his hand with his free hand. He push in and up at the same time, just as he was taught. He distantly heard Darry talking on the phone.

After multiple tries at the Heimlich Soda felt Pony slide down. Quickly Soda grabbed Pony and then realized that Pony had in fact passed out. His lips were blue and his face red.

Now fully Panicked Soda yelled, "Darry, he passed out!"

Back in the hall way, Darry re-laid this information to the operator.

_"sir, place him on his back and deliver a well powered hit to his back, right between his shoulder blades. You need to hit him with a lot of force, just not enough to cause damage, maybe just a bruise. Paramedics should be there soon."_

"okay." Darry hung up quickly and raced to the kitchen where Soda hovered over an unconscious Ponyboy, completely freaking out. Darry raced over and quickly turned Pony on his side. He mumbled a 'sorry' before hitting Pony in the back, he did it twice. On the third hit a choking sound filled the air. Pony gagged and threw up a pink carrot. Gasps filled the air and it was the best sound either Soda or Darry had ever heard. Darry held Pony on his side until the gagging ceased. He then flipped Pony on his back, where he continued to wheeze and drag in air in his unconscious state. His lips were a dark blue almost purple and his face beet red. Soda placed a hand on Pony's rapidly heaving chest and Darry placed a hand over it. Both need to feel and know that Pony was breathing and okay. They sat like that for five minutes before paramedics burst through the door.

They started talked and brought Pony out to the ambulance for a checkup. When they finished they called Soda and Darry over.

"well he seems to be okay. I'd say that it was the stress of not breathing that caused him to pass out. He has some bruising on his back from where I assume you whacked him to get the object out of his air way. He should be fine, he's still unconscious but should wake up soon. You can take him inside."

Soda and Darry sagged with relief, Soda ran to Pony and amazingly lifted the younger boy to his chest. He crushed Pony to his chest, relishing to closeness he had to him. He had feared he would lose him and wanted nothing more than to have him in his arms.

They went inside and Soda sat on the couch with Pony in his lap. Darry sat next to them. After 15 minutes Pony began to moan. After another 5 his eyelids slowly opened. He looked around and focused on Soda and Darry's faces.

Soda smiled a little, "gave us quite a scare there little brother."

Darry nodded. Pony looked up confused, he opened his mouth, "wh-era hap-ppppenered."

His voice was raspy and shaky. Both Soda and Darry laughed.

Soda looked down at his brother, "you tried to swallow a carrot whole, ya dope."

Recognition flickered in his eyes, "ooo, I mem-mmmeberrr."

Darry and Soda chuckled again. Darry looked Down at his brother, happy he was okay and said, "you are not having carrots for a very, very long time, young man."

Pony nodded as did Soda. Pony shakingly sat up and fell against the couch and rested his head on Soda's shoulder, his eyes closing. It was at that very moment that two-Bit, Steve, Dally and Johnny burst through the door. All had worried faces.

Johnny surprised everyone e, "why was the ambulance here?"

Pony slowly opened his eyes, but Soda saved him from embarrassment, "Pony doesn't know how to chew and choked on a carrot. Scared the shit out of us."

For once Darry didn't comment on Soda's language but nodded his head in agreement. Johnny went and sat beside Pony. He whispered, "Are you okay man?"

Pony turned his head, "yeeeashhhh."

Everyone burst out laughing at Pony voice, and he turned red for the second time in half an hour, but this time it was because of embarrassment. And hopefully would always be the reason to his red face.

"nice voice kid, trying to be the next forest Gump?"

The room filled with laughter again and pony turned redder,

Soda and Darry looked at their little brother. Soda putting an arm around Pony. Both glad that Pony was back and breathing.

Sooo I hope you like, and I know forest gump came out later, but I don't care!!...thanks and review


End file.
